Anastasia Heartwood/Jewel Beetle
Anastasia Heartwood is a fanon character created by Miraculous Cora Zone. Info Name: Anastasia Heartwood Age: Same as Marinette Dupain-Cheng Miraculous: Hair Barrette Kwami: Pippa Transformation: Similar to Marinette's except with hair barrette Power: Flight, and Super Speed Family: Lucas Heartwood (Father), and Alicia Rodriguez-Heartwood (Mother) Friends: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agreste Crush: Nathanaël Appearance Anastasia is Hispanic teenage girl who is about 5'3." She has medium dark black hair, which she tends to always wear in a braided ponytail. As a high school student, her outfit maintains the contents of a white t-shirt with two hearts on it, a short, light purple, long-sleeve cardigan, pink pants, and purple boot-like shoes. Her most notible accessory, however, being her hair barrette. As Jewel Beetle, Anastasia acquires a full pink bodysuit, and mask with a likeness of a beetle, complete with antennae, and yellow-orange beetle wings. She obains a staff and shield for her weapons, with her shield bearing a strong resemblence to that of her Miraculous; her hair barrette. Powers * Flight - Using her wings, Jewel can keep track and look over anything and everything * Super Speed - Using her super speed, she can cause confusion and dizziness to distract her opponent. Weapons * Staff - Similar to Cat Noir's, Jewel can use her staff to to strike her opponent if she doesn't have enough time to use her shield. * Folding Shield - Using her shield, Jewel can use it to protect anyone who's in harm's way, or to defend herself from any villain who attempts to strike her with whatever they got, whether it be with just one quarter of the shield, or whole. * Jewel Spear - Combining her staff and (quarter of) her shield together, it can magically transform into a special spear. This weapon is only necessary if Ladybug's Lucky Charm requires it, in some way. Personality Anastasia is a very sweet and smart girl, but she is also quite shy around certain people, especially if she's around her crush, Nathanaël. She's pretty smart in every subject, aside from History and Geography. She loves animals, her parents, her friends, and Nathanaël. Ana can be clumsy at times, but she never lets that get her down, especially when it comes to bullies. She hates bullies, and bullying, in general. Anastasia is not very athletic, nor, a fast runner, but she is gifted when it comes to Tennis. As Jewel Beetle, she retains the same personality as Anastasia, but she is more outgoing and spunky. She's also more athletic when she is her superhero alter-ego. As a superhero, she is able to gain super speed, unlike when she's just her regular self. Relationships Pippa Pippa is Anastasia's kwami. She helps her to transform in Jewel Beetle. She is Ana's most precious and dearest friend, as well as, partner. She's very supportive of her, especially when it comes to Ana's huge crush on Nathanaël. Although she is supportive, she can also be quite sassy as well. Pippa does tend to sneak a few things behind Ana's back at times; The #1 thing that she tends to sneak the most are grapes, which happens to be her favorite snack. The other thing she loves to do is try to set her up with her crush Nathanaël in a very sneaky fashion. Trivia * Anastasia moved to Paris, with her parents, when she was 12 years old * She loves the theatre. * The first person to give her the nickname "Ana," was her father. * She hates every vegetable except for corn and cauliflower. * Her favorite musicals are "Les Misérables," and "Phantom of the Opera" * Her favorite hobby is writing short stories * She's had a crush on Nathanaël since he gave her a beautiful little painting of herself for her 13th birthday. * She's trying her best to get her friends Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng together * She despises horror movies * Even though she is half Puerto Rican, she cannot read, write, speak, or understand Spanish except for a few words. * She sometimes refers to her crush, Nathanaël, as her "precious tomato head." Quotes "I can never bring myself to talk to Nathanaël!" "Am I the only teenager who loves to listen to opera music?" "Pippa, sprout antennae!" "Oh, no! Here comes my percious tomato head!" Category:Miracusona